Extinct
by JediRebelWriter
Summary: Ezra is haunted by dreams of his parents. Is it all an illusion in his mind? Or is it real? [Disclaimer] I do not own Star Wars Rebels.
1. It Begins

_I was in the center of an empty building with little to no light. Where am I..? I began to study the room before deciding to move anywhere. As I turned around a man slowly began to come out of one of the dark corners of the house. I reached for my lightsaber. Ready to attack if it was needed. I guess he had the same idea, I saw his arm reach towards his boot and pull something out. After what seemed like a while I could see almost all of him. He was a tall, navy haired man.. He was.._

_I only managed to mumble out the word I haven't used in such a long time. __"Dad..?" _

_"EZRA." He yelled running over to me, putting what I'm assuming was a weapon back away. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly as he lifted me up, like he used to do when I was younger._

_I returned the hug, hugging him tighter then I've hugged anyone in a long time. My dad started to.. cry. I've never seen him cry before. "I've missed you so much!" He said, hugging me tighter._

_"I've missed you too!" I said, Tears now forming in my eyes._

_Another figure came out of the darkness finally, crying more then any of us._

_"Mom.." I whispered, a huge smile on my face. Dad put me back down onto the ground._

_She ran over to me and dad, hugging us both. Although she was obviously hugging me the most. "Ezra, I'm so glad to see that you're ok."_

_I sighed, breaking the hug and looked at my parents. "I.. I thought you died, a while ago!"_

_"Ezra.. dear Ezra.." Mom kneeled down and moved the hair away from my face "We would never leave you."_

_And then it ended_

* * *

I woke up, being shaken violently by Kanan. Him and Hera were both standing by my bed, looking slightly worried and angry. Hera let out a sigh when I jumped up in my covers, showing I was ok physically. I quickly wiped my eyes and stood up, turning to the others. "What's the big deal?" I asked while stretching my arms.

"The 'Big deal' is that you missed the OP today.." Kanan said, angered and a little bit worried. "Because you wouldn't get up, we couldn't get into the gate to get the supplies for the people in Tarkin Town!"

Normally this is the part where Hera would butt in and tell him it's ok and to calm down, but she didn't. She just stood there, with her arms crossed. I'm guessing she was angry at me too. "What time is it?!" I asked frantically.

"It's 1300.." Hera stated, giving me a irked glare.

"Oh god, I'm really sorry.." I stopped stretching now. Yesterday we all discussed how important this mission was, several peoples lives depended on it. I'm the reason they're going to die.. I shook my head in disappointment. HOW could I let this happen?

Kanan and Hera began to leave silently, before Kanan turned around giving me another angered look. "Hope you enjoyed your nap." Then they left, leaving me alone in my room.

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I let out an aggravated sigh. I'm the reason those people are going to die, the crew's mad at me, And... my parent's. I honestly don't know, but today is not going my way. I stood up and began to leave my room. I was either going to have a large lecture, or a lot of apologizing to do.

"This should be fun.." I murmured.

* * *

**In the episode "Vision of Hope" Ezra uses the term 1700, as in a time. So if you're not familiar with that version of time, It's military time.**

**1300 (as used in this chapter) Means 1 PM.**


	2. Life's Hard

I headed towards the center of the Ghost where we usually hang out, but no one was there. So I went to Kanan's room and knocked on the door with no answer. 'They must be in the cockpit then' I thought to myself. After all, there aren't many places you can be on this ship. I headed toward the cockpit and took a deep breath before opening the door. Sure enough they were all in there, discussing an OP.. or something at least. "Look who's finally up." Zeb snickered. I ignored the remark and began to head over to sit in my chair. Chopper was standing there and when I got close enough he shocked me. I fell to the ground letting out a grunt. I shook my head for a second and got up, everyone was staring at me now. Well.. this is wonderful.

I gave them all, but mostly Chopper a look of agony. "Look I know none of you exactly like me right now, but can I at least sit in my chair?" I said pointing at the seat. Kanan gave a motion to Chopper who backed away from it, but let out a few grouchy noises while doing so. I sat down and laid back, uncomfortably. "Care to fill me in?" I asked since it was obvious they were talking about something before I had entered.

Hera sighed and began to explain "We're going to attempt to steal the second shipment. It's the same supplies, but we're going to need to be quick about it. You'll open the gate, and we'll load it on the ghost." She looked down "Let's just hope we're not too late."

Later that Night I began to meditate, since Kanan told me that's always a good way to relieve stress and frustration. I meditated for hours and hours, but I wasn't feeling any better about the whole situation. My meditation was broken when a yawn escaped my lips. I looked outside and noticed how the sun wasn't there anymore.. It got late quick. Meditation is tiring as well so I headed down the hall towards Zeb and I's room. I pressed the button that should have allowed the bedroom door to open, but nothing happened. It was.. locked?

"Zeb, you in there?" I whispered considering almost everyone else was asleep.

_No response_

"Zeb." I said a bit louder

_No response_

"Zeb.. this isn't funny." I said louder, but still pretty quiet.

After about 20 minutes of trying to open the door I gave up and went towards our hang-out-area on the Ghost with a blanket. They had couch's there, I didn't need a bed. When I was alone I had slept on much worse. So I curled up on the couch, shutting my eyes as I dozed off.

* * *

_"EZRA, HIDE!" My mom screamed as the troopers began to beat down our front door. I was only 7 and scared out of my mind, I stood frozen._

_"EZRA!" My dad looked at me "LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER, GO." He yelled trying to hold the door shut._

_I didn't want to but I ran, and I ran fast.. Crying the whole way to the crawlspace where my parents had been transmitting against the empire. Very shortly after, I heard our door fall and many troopers storming in. My parents tried to fight, but they failed. My mom screamed, then my dad let out a loud grunt. The troopers exited our home with my mom yelling "Let us go!" _

_When everything was silent, I cautiously resurfaced back to the main level of the house, it was empty. They.. they were gone._

* * *

I woke up instantly, jumping up and practically yelling "NO!" and began to pant.

That's when I realized Kanan was standing there looking at me "Ezra," He sat down next to me and looked at me very seriously. "What's going on?"

I stood up and put my hand on my head, still panting excessively. I looked down and attempted to avoid all eye contact the best I could. "No.. Nothing.."

Kanan just stared at me for a moment "It's not nothing Ezra." He stood up and physically moved my head to look at him "What's going on?"

I pulled myself back together the best I could "I.. just had a bad dream is all." I said, my panting starting to slow itself. "Nothing to worry about." I removed my hand from my hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked, putting his hand on my back.

"Yes, I'm sure. So why did you get me up anyway? It's really early."

"Well," He pointed towards a crate full of blasters. "You need to clean those so we can sell them to Vizago." He smirked.

"Why me?" I sighed

"Because you slept so late yesterday, you get the early jobs."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." I paused and turned to him "Jobs?"

"Yeah," He smiled "Jobs. When you're done with that some repairs need to be done to the phantom, the Ghost's engine needs to be fixed, and the med-bay's computer needs to be re-set."

"Oh great.. this is going to be soo much fun." I rolled my eyes and threw my hands in the air.

Kanan laughed "Before I go back to my room.. Why were you sleeping out here?"

I crossed my arms "Zeb locked me out of our room."

Kanan nodded before quickly turning around and returning to his room. I sighed, and began to walk over to the guns. There weren't too many, but they were so filthy they barely looked like blasters. I grabbed the rag and cleaned them the best I could. "That took longer then I thought." I said looking at the holo-clock. "Now the engine." I stood up, looking at my clothes. They had fresh stains everywhere from the guns. I grunted and began to head outside so I could repair the engines since the only access point was from the outside. I turned to go towards it.. when I sensed something. It didn't seem good or bad, but it seemed familiar at the least.

"Ezra.. Is that you?" A soft feminine voice came from behind me.

I turned around and fell backwards when I saw her.

"Mom..?"

* * *

**BOOM. Cliffhanger! Sorry bout' that guys! So nice to see that so many of you are enjoying the story so far!**

**May the Force Be with You Peeps.**


	3. Ezra's Eye

I began to walk slowly up to her, unsure of what I was actually looking at. I wanted to believe it was my mom.. I could feel her presence here. The thing is though is that I've learned to not trust people automatically and for all I know, she could be some kind of shape shifter. There is always that chance that it is really her though.. and sadly that is a chance I'm willing to take.

After what seemed like an eternity I was right in front of her. She looked down at me with a smile. I began to say something but was abruptly stopped when she turned around and started to run into the empty fields near by. "Mom!" I shouted "Wait up!"

She continued to run but yelled back "We need to go, before they get us!"

"Who?" I'm not honestly sure if I wanted to know or not, but if I could help my parents then you better bet that I would. She began to run even faster now, but without giving any response. I decided that it was best that I didn't ask anymore questions for the moment. I don't think she wanted to talk about whoever she was running from.

I hadn't realized it until right now, but the world was quiet. It was as if all movement had seized except for me and mom. The wind was gone, the animals were gone, there were no troopers or TIE fighters. I'm not sure whither I liked it or not, but all I could hear was my mom and I shuffling through the plains.

We were nearing something I had never seen before. To be honest, I'm not sure if the crew knew about it either. There was a medium sized forest type area far back behind the fields. Mom still wasn't slowing down, racing through the trees as if she had practiced it before. This whole time we had been running straight forward which seemed a little odd, but then she turned behind a tree and let out a loud scream.

I ran faster now towards where she was "MOM!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. "MOM!" I yelled again. I began to pant harder now, my heartbeat picking up as I was nearing the tree. "MO.." I stopped at the tree where she last was but she wasn't there. All I saw was a blue symbol inscribed on the tree, one I knew all too well. "Ezra's eye" it was the symbol my parents used when they broadcasted against the empire. It was a bright blue eye shaped symbol. They always told me that it, and me, represented freedom and hope. I shut my eyes and touched the symbol trying to read what it was telling me. Whatever it wanted to show me, I was willing to listen.

It began to show me something. Something that I'm not sure if I wanted to know.

* * *

_"Bring them before me!" The man in the long, dark cloak ordered._

_My parents came in the empty room, only the man, two guards and my parents were in the room._

_The guards brought my parents in with handcuffs binding their wrists. They brought my parents in front of the figure, saluted and then left._

_"Your little fiasco is over Bridgers. You really thought you could change things? Make the world.." He went to reach for something inside his cloak "Better? Well, I have news for you. It will NEVER be the way you want. You could have just shut up and enjoyed the way our amazing Empire is. But no." He finally pulled out what he had been holding onto in his cloak. It looked like he was holding some weirdly shaped metal.. wait.. He ignited it, the long red glow emanating from the lightsaber. "You had to go off and do your own thing. But now, you will pay for your treason." He let out a wicked cackle. _

* * *

One after the other, they were executed. I saw it all, my parents.. they're gone. I've always been afraid to find out the truth of what happened to them.. and now that truth has been revealed. I couldn't decide if I was angry or sad. I honestly felt a lot of both, but at the moment all I chose to feel was regret. Regret that I couldn't help them, there must have been something I could have done right?

I removed my hand from the symbol and slowly opened my eyes. It was all gone, the trees, the symbol.. everything. The sound had once again returned to Lothal as well. I sighed "How.." I began to slowly walk back in the direction in which I came from, heading towards the Ghost. "How could I let this happen?"

After what seemed like forever I found the hill right by the Ghost, the one I had met my 'mom' on. I cautiously began to creep up it, when I made it to the top and saw there was nothing or no one there I let out a sigh of relief.

I had just remembered that I was asked to do certain chores hours ago, but right about now I honestly didn't care. I wasn't depressed or sad.. It just wasn't the time to care right now. I had always figured my parents were dead, but seeing them just brings a whole new level of pain to me. I miss them.. I really do, but I couldn't tell the others. I'd take the blame for whatever they wanted right now, especially about not doing my chores. The guns were cleaned and the engine, and Phantom only had a few small damages. It was nothing of note so it's not like I needed to worry about the ship exploding. I turned to enter the ramp, my heading now elevating up to see the 4 familiar crew mates with a grumpy astromech by their side.

"Where were you?" Kanan asked as I began to head up the ramp, they were all forming a blockade preventing me from going inside.

"No where." I replied the most casual that I could.

"I gave you jobs to do Ezra, I came to check on your progress a few hours ago and you weren't even here." Kanan crossed his arm and starred at his padawan, who had let his head fall in a sign that he wasn't in the mood for this kind of thing.

"You know what.." I murmured but was abruptly stopped by Kanan.

"Look at me when you're speaking Ezra." His voice became firm and serious now. I don't think he wasn't in the mood for this kind of thing either.

I looked up at Kanan, who seemed disappointed and angry in me. There was so much I wanted to say to them, tell them everything that had happened the past couple days. The only thing I ever truly wanted to do in these kinds of situations with the crew is talk my way through it, since getting physically aggressive wasn't an option right now.

"What do you want me to say?" I crossed my arms "That I'm sorry? That I was wrong? That this is all my fault? I've tried all that crap before." My tone was obviously something that hadn't seemed to please Hera. Her face showed it all, she was angry just like Kanan. Sabine and Zeb seemed more quiet then usual though, but I'm guessing it was because everyone else considered this a Master and Padawan kind of moment. They were all just there to help blockade and have Kanans back if he needs it.

Kanan paused as a notification of my attitude and language "Excuse me..?" Kanan was now crossing his arms as well. "What you get to say is your choice, same with what you don't say." He relaxed and uncrossed his arms, starting to come closer to me. He stopped in front of me and put his hands on his knees. I turned my head away from him, expecting to get yelled at. Instead of yelling he whispered to me "I know there's something your not telling me. I'm not going to make you talk about it, but it would make everything better for everyone. If you ever feel up to it we can talk, ok?"

I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to respond, I knew what I wanted to do, I knew what I wanted to say but before I even figured out what was happening I was hugging Kanan. Hugging him tightly, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting out a sigh "Ok."

I let go and Kanan stood up, staring at me happily. "Now Ezra, can you fix the engine?" He gave me his classic smirk, which I returned with one of my own.

"Sure thing Master." I ran down the ramp to the engine where my tools had been set before. The rest of the crew re-entered the Ghost, and I was left alone to fix the engine. Kanan was truly the best Master anyone could ask for, but I still don't know if I can tell him what happened.

At least not now.

* * *

**I got major writers block for the past couple days, BUT I'm back! Pt 3 of Extinct! Woot Woot!**


	4. The Truth

"Well," I looked at my dirty hands and clothes "At least it's done."

The sun was sitting part-way in the sky making Lothal look so peaceful for once. I sat down and admired the site for a few minutes before packing up my tools and heading in.

I walked to the closet where we kept the toolbag and put it back.

_Why couldn't I help them? _

_Was I too scared? _

_Was there no chance? _

_Was it worth it? _

My mind was crammed with questions that I sadly had no answers to.

I was in deep concentration when the cockpit door suddenly opened. With my thoughts breaking away I turned to see Hera standing in the door frame. She gave me a look that I've never seen her use before. "More then a little damaged?"

"Oh yeah." I wiped my forehead with my sleeve "The engine was really messed up."

She smiled and began to walk back into the cockpit "I wasn't talking about the engine." She then shut the door, leaving me in here alone.

I was going to go after her and ask her what she was talking about, but I decided it would be best to ask her later. I sat down and began to try and not think about it too hard. Recently I think of everything too hard.

After what seemed like a long while Hera's voice came over the internal comm. "All specters report to the cockpit. We need to have a meeting." And with that she clicked out, leaving the Ghost quiet for a minute before I heard Zeb and Sabine's doors open. 'Well.. Better not make her mad' I thought. So I got up and headed to the cockpit.

When I got there everyone else was already seated waiting for me. I nonchalantly came in and took a seat, letting my head fall so I wouldn't be making direct eye contact with any of them. I felt like I knew why they wanted to call a meeting, and it's something I don't want to talk about. The room was silent for a moment before Zeb said "So why did you call this meeting?"

Hera then looked at Kanan who said "It's about Ezra."

I could feel everyones eyes locked on me. My face barely even showing. All I wanted to do right now is crawl into a corner and do nothing. Just sit there and forget that I let my friends down. Forget I let the people in Tarkin Town down. Forget that I let my parents down. Forget that I let all the people who listened to my parents down. Forget that I let my master down.. Forget everything.

I was once again in deep thought about how much I had failed until I felt someone punch me painfully hard in the shoulder. I jumped slightly and grabbed my arm as it began to throb. I turned over and lifted my head to see Sabine putting away her clenched fist and looking me dead in the eye.

She hadn't talked to me since the over sleeping incident until now. "Are you even paying attention?"

I glanced at Hera and Kanan and mumbled "Not Exactly."

Kanan and Heras faces looked kind of worried, like when I wouldn't wake up a few days ago.

Hera sighed "What's going on Ezra?"

I put my head back down "Nothing at all Hera. No need to worry."

Kanan stepped in now, bringing up something I'm guessing he felt I really needed to learn. "Ezra.." He crossed his arms "Do I have to tell you the same thing twice?"

There was nothing but dead silence for a minute while everyone stared at Kanan. I don't think they remembered what he was talking about, I didn't either.

That is until I heard Kanans voice speaking in my head "_Look at me when you're talking Padawan."_

With that I raised my head and looked at Kanan who was now smiling, seeing as I had gotten his message. "Well, Looks like I did have to say it twice."

I couldn't help but smile a little when Kanan called me his Padawan. Kanan's truly like my dad in so many ways. Like how he can always make me smile or laugh. Thats one thing I love about both of them. I now lifted my head up completely and looked at the crew.

My smile faded as I stood up, not breaking eye contact with them. I decided that now was the time to let the Lothcat out of the bag. "I.. I saw two people from my past." I paused and took a deep breath "I'm not trying to make you all angry, honestly, or let alone trying to kill people in Tarkin Town."

Kanan stood up slowly still not breaking eye contact. "Who were these two people?" He asked cautiously.

I sighed "My parents."

Everyone jumped up now, turning to me.

"Your parents?!" Zeb exclaimed

"Yeah.. I m-" I was cut off when Sabine suddenly ran up to me and hugged me so hard that I almost fell over.

"Thats amazing!" She said.

Shortly after, she released me from the hug, but put her hands on my shoulders. "But I thought they died?!"

I didn't want to, but I pushed Sabine off of me. I slowly and sadly said "They did.."

Kanan slowly walked up to me, putting his hand on my back "What were they?"

"Huh?" My face pure confusion.

"What you saw.. what were they if not your parents?"

"I.." I stammered, I really didn't know for sure. "Maybe some kind of mind trick.. or vision.. or.. I don't know."

"I think I can help," A deep man's voice came from the back corner of the cockpit.

I slowly turned around it was..

"Dad."

* * *

**Guys I'm sooooooo sorry for taking so long to upload. You know those major tests at the end of the school year? Yeah, well in my school we're taking those and I haven't had a lot of time to write.**

**I'm going to upload the next chapter tomorrow but I need YOUR GUYS'S HELP!**

**Should the whole crew be able to see Ezra's dad?**

**Should only Ezra and Kanan be able to see him since they're Jedi?**

**Should only Ezra be able to see him?**

**Is his sights of his parents something in his mind or is it the force at work? LET ME KNOW!**

**Love you guys c;**


	5. Be Strong

**I did listen to you guys and this is the vote I got:**

**Ezra got 5**

**Ezra and Kanan got 8**

**And the Whole Crew got 10**

**I got SO many replies last time! THANK YOU GUYS! :D**

* * *

"Ezra.. It's your dad.." Sabine stuttered.

Kanan unwillingly removed his hand from my back and turned to my father. "What.. What are you?"

Dad leaned against the wall, changing his gaze from the whole crew to just Kanan. "You see.. What I am is of no importance to you. It's why I'm here that you should be wondering."

"Why.. are you here?" Zeb asked

"Well, for Ezra of course." He walked up to me, kneeling and placing his hand on my head. "My son is a padawan, I'm so proud of you."

I couldn't help but smile "Thanks dad. But what does me becoming a padawan have to do with you and mom?"

"Everything." He stood up now but kept looking at me. "You can see us because you're a padawan. Because of the force within you."

"So you're a force ghost?" Kanan asked

"Quite the opposite actually," Dad smiled "Me and Ezras mother were summoned BY Ezra."

My face showed it all. "What is he talking about?" I turned towards Kanan who smiled at me.

"You were thinking about them Ezra. And because of that you caused the force to summon something that looks like your parents."

Hera now moved towards me, resting her hand on my shoulder as a sign that she was there for me if I needed it. "So they're not real?"

Kanan sighed "Sadly no."

"Ezzy," My dad looked at me "You need to be strong. You HAVE to let go."

"I.. I.." I couldn't speak. I truthfully didn't know what to say. "I thought I did."

He now came up to me and hugged me dearly. "You haven't."

I hugged him back, I really didn't know what was going on at this point. But it felt nice to hug him even if he wasn't real. I closed my eyes and savered the moment for as long as I could.

A few minutes later I opened my eyes to realize I was hugging nothing but air. I turned around and saw that everyone was staring at me. Sabine and Hera with misty eyes while Kanan came closer.

"You know Ezra, a great Jedi Master once said,"

_Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to loose._

* * *

**Yes. This IS the end. Expect an epilogue though!**


	6. Epilouge

Ever since the incident the crew has been overly worried about me. They act as if this hurt me. And I understand why, because it did. But the thing is.. I feel more relieved then hurt. That closure that I've been searching for for oh so long has now been fufilled. I know what happened to my parents, and I got to see them one more time before they completely left forever. Ever since that day I've been thinking about how much the crew means to me, and how lucky I am to have them. Another thing I've been thinking about is what Kanan said _"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to loose."_ I asked him what it meant but to no avail. All he said was "I can't help you do it. But I can help you do it." This statement confused me even more then his previous one.

Today he told me that he was going to put his promise to use, I still don't know what he means. He said that I had to meet him alone on the roof of the ghost at 1900 for a special lesson. So I waited patiently and at last when the holo-clock hit 1900 I headed towards the roof.

Sure enough, when I arrived my master was there. He was sitting peacefully, "Kanan?"

He turned from his current position and motioned for me to sit next to him. I complied and took a seat next to him. "What did you want to show me?"

His eyes were closed but a smile soon emerged onto his face "Relax Ezra. Calm everything that's disturbing you. Let the force soothe you."

I took Kanans request and erased my mind of all thoughts, focusing on the force. I felt my body fall into an eased position as I shut my eyes.

"Good," Kanan started "Let go Ezra.."

I began to focus on letting go. Sudden images of my mom and dad appeared into my head. They were images of us all hugging, crying or laughing. I didn't feel sad at all though, I only got that unfamiliar feeling of closure as I let those images remind me that they're gone. There's nothing I can do, and they wouldn't want me to attempt to do anything. Even if their not alive anymore, they're not gone. Nobody is every truly gone. I let out a sigh followed by a smile emerging on my face. I now understand what Kanan meant, and thanks to him I am stronger. "Thank you.. Master."


End file.
